In recent years, desk-bound workers have found it uncomfortable to sit for extended periods. One solution for this problem is known as the “standing height desk” in which a mechanism raises the work surface from a seated position to a standing position, allowing the worker to easily transition from working sitting down to working standing upright.
Many industries make use of adjustable height platforms. For example, the automobile industry uses adjustable height platforms to lift vehicles off the ground to access the underside of the vehicle. Heavy industry may attach wheels to the underside of an adjustable height platform and use the resulting rolling adjustable height platform to lift materials from one elevation to another, or to allow workers to access elevated working positions.